I like the way it hurts
by Skovko
Summary: Five wrestlers living in one house together and also living there is Sami's girlfriend Nancy. Roman is not happy about her living in the house and he uses every chance he gets to tell her that. She doesn't back down and lashes right back at him. Meanwhile behind closed doors Sami is anything but the nice man people know him as. And Roman hides a secret no one knows about.
1. All bark and no bite

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Sami looked at her with that look she always disliked.  
"I let a man flirt with me and I looked at him when I shouldn't have," she said.

She was more guessing than actually knowing. There had been no flirting going on between her and the cashier but Sami didn't see it that way.

"Yes, and what else?" He asked.  
"I failed to say I have a boyfriend," that one she was always certain of.  
"That's correct. Now I gotta leave you here instead of taking you with me to the arena so you can think about what you did. It's not that I want to, Nancy. This is really killing me, you know that, but when you can't behave accordingly, I simply can't trust you. You sit right there and think about what you've done," he said.

He didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed his bag and left the room. It wasn't a question anyway. It was an order, one he knew she wouldn't disobey. She had been with him long enough for him to know that she never went against his word. Leaving her behind, basically denying her freedom outside the house, was just one of his many punishments. One that worked every time. It was driving her insane to be locked up alone.

They didn't live alone. A bunch of wrestlers lived in the house. It was owned by WWE and they just rented rooms there. But even though more people lived there, she was alone on nights like this since they all would go to the arena to do their job. And even when they were home, she still felt alone. She was the only woman and she was the only one who didn't wrestle.

Besides her and Sami in one room, there was Dean in another. He was always kind to everyone. Seth lived in the third room. He was a nice man but always busy with something. Baron lived in the fourth room. No one hardly ever saw him since he spent most of his time away on bars or hanging out with his best friend Corey. And then there was Roman in the last room. She really didn't get along with him. He had disliked her from day one and he was always letting her know she wasn't welcome in his world and she had no idea why. She didn't back down from him though. She might bend over to everything Sami said or did and somehow she turned all that frustration towards Roman instead.

Silence fell as the front door opened and closed. She took a few heavy breaths before pushing herself up from the bed where he had demanded she sat while he schooled her. The house would be empty now like always. She didn't mind being alone but she wished she had a saying in it. She walked out of the room and sighed heavily when she to her surprise found Dean and Roman in the kitchen ready to start dinner. Only one thing was worse than being forced to stay home and that was running into Roman.

"Hey look, Sami forgot his bitch," Roman said.  
"But Dean kept his bitch at home," she countered.  
"Hey, keep me out of your stupid shit," Dean grunted and turned his back while leaning over the stove.

He didn't have to ask twice. He never did. As much as her and Roman seemed to hate each other, they always knew not to drag other people into it if they asked them not to and Dean had just let his opinion in that matter be heard. That didn't mean they couldn't continue going at it with each other though.

"Do you absolutely have to be here on one of my rare days off?" Roman asked annoyed.  
"Yeah, I just can't help it, pretty boy. Your smile lights up the entire room," she said sarcastically.  
"Just like your pussy fucks every man," Roman said.  
"Roman!" Dean growled warningly.

Both Dean and Seth were tired of these two always going at it but most times they ignored it. However, both of them had drawn a line in the sand that they didn't want them to cross and Roman had just crossed it. He could go at it with her all he wanted but he was not allowed to pull out the low whore card as most men would do in a stupid fight with a woman. She didn't deserve it since they all knew she didn't sleep around. She was a one man woman.

"Does that make you less of a man since I won't be with you?" She countered.  
"Nancy!" Dean growled warningly again.

The same line in the sand applied for her and she knew it. She couldn't cross it either but it was just hard when he had just started it. She didn't want Dean to be mad at her though so she chose to be the grown up and walk away from the fight.

"Alright, I'm sorry, Dean. I'll leave you to it," she said.  
"You want me to come get you when dinner's ready?" He asked.  
"No thanks, I lost my appetite," she stared at Roman.

She turned around and was soon gone. Dean waited till he heard the door to her room close and then turned around and looked at Roman.

"Why do you always have to start shit with her?" He asked.  
"Can't help it. She brings out the devil in me," Roman answered.  
"She doesn't deserve it," Dean said.  
"And none of us deserve to have her around us. She's not even a wrestler for crying out loud," Roman said.  
"No, but she's Sami's girlfriend so show her some fucking respect," Dean said.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"I give up," Dean sighed and turned back to the stove. "And they say I'm the crazy one."

There was a soft knock on the door an hour later and Dean came in with a plate in his hand.

"It's still warm," he said and handed it to her.  
"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," she said and smiled.  
"I know but I also know you're hungry and that the big fellow is the only reason you won't join me in the kitchen," he smiled back. "Don't let him get to you, alright? He's not as bad as he pretends to be."  
"Don't worry, Dean. I've dealed with way worse men in my life. I can handle a little dog like Roman. All bark and no bite," she said.

He chuckled and left the room again. She sighed as she started eating. If Dean only knew how much worse men she had dealed with and still was dealing with. Just one man constantly pulling her down and she didn't understand herself why she kept letting him treat her like that. She just didn't know how to say stop and even if she did, he wouldn't listen. He would just do way worse if she tried fighting back, something she had learned a long time ago, so she just let him walk all over her as he pleased.

A couple of hours later Sami, Seth and Baron returned home from the arena. She sat in their room as the good girl he expected her to be. He opened the door and found her sitting in the same spot on the bed where he had left her. He was actually expecting her to sit like that for all the hours he was away and she would always pretend she had done so.

"Did you learn your lesson yet?" He asked.  
"Yes, Sami," she answered.  
"Good girl. You may move," he said.

She slowly got up from the bed, stretching her body, pretending to be stiff and hurt after all those hours. Normally he bought her little act but she had made one crucial mistake this evening.

"What is that?" He growled.

She followed his pointing finger to the empty plate on the floor. She knew she was done for. She had forgotten to clean up. He knew she had been out of the room, he knew she had been eating, he knew she had been disobeying him.

"I asked..." His hand wrapped around her throat before slamming her up against the wall and screaming at her. "What the hell is that?"

"They're fighting again," Seth sighed in the livingroom.  
"Couples fight. It's perfectly normal," Baron said.  
"But they fight a lot," Seth said.  
"It's just words. They'll probably make up with some hot sex afterwards," Dean chuckled.

The only man who didn't say anything to their constant fights were Roman. For some strange reason this was always the only times he didn't have anything to say, good or bad, about her. He always kept quiet and just listened to Sami shouting. Everyone wondered why they always fought that much. Either Sami had a short temper or she was just damn good at pissing him off. Probably a combination of both. They only always heard the words. No one actually saw what he did to her in that room and she never screamed.

Around 2 in the morning she made her way as quietly as possible through the house and out in the kitchen. She placed the plate, the stupid piece of porcelain that had been her doom that evening, in the dishwasher. After that she took out a glass from the cabinet on the wall and filled it with water. She sighed as she turned around. She knew he was there. She could feel him. Five out of seven nights he would be there and tonight she really didn't feel like having another go with him.

"Roman, can we just not fight tonight?" She asked as she caught his eyes through the darkness.  
"Aw, poor little princess. Did daddy scream at you too much when he came home? Did he put you over his lap and spank you for being bad?" He taunted.

She let out a little snort of the thought of Sami spanking her. If only. At least that sort of pain she would be able to enjoy. No, there was nothing romantic or sexy about the way he put his hands on her.

"Not tonight, Roman," she repeated.  
"Oh, come on! This is what we do. I lash you, you lash out, we go to bed angry," he said and crossed his arms.  
"Don't you wanna go to bed happy instead?" She asked.  
"Kind of hard when you always stomp around the house in the middle of the fucking night. It's impossible to sleep," he said.  
"Sorry, I'm a light sleeper," she said.  
"What was that?" He asked.  
"I said I'm a light sleeper," she repeated.  
"No, before that. You actually apologized to me. I didn't think that word was part of your vocabulary," he said mockingly.  
"If only you knew," she sighed lowly.

She moved towards him but he didn't move out of the way. He just stood there with his arms crossed, taking up the entire space in the door way, trapping her inside the kitchen. He was trying to intimidate her but she wasn't scared of him. Although he was way bigger than Sami, he never scared her. All bark and no bite. Sami was the other way around. He would bite without barking first.

"Move," she said.  
"Say please," he said.  
"Just fucking move, idiot," she said.

She tried pushing him out of the way but of course she didn't have the strength to move him one bit.

"Careful, princess, or I might push back," he said warningly.  
"Yeah right," she snorted. "Keep barking, little dog."  
"What did you just call me?" He asked angrily.  
"You heard me," she answered.  
"Too scared to say it again?" He challenged.  
"Little dog," she stared him straight in the eyes. "Fucking little chihuahua. Always barking and peeing up against the neighbour's fence instead of staying in your own yard."  
"If you don't like me trespassing, you can always move," he said.

With those words he finally stepped aside and let her get out of the kitchen. He watched her walk through the darkness and disappear back into Sami's room. He knew Dean was right earlier. She didn't really deserve everything he threw at her. He just couldn't help it. He actually liked their squabbles and he'd keep barking until he drove her insane.


	2. We never hear her

A little smile crossed her face as she opened the door early in the morning and the smell of coffee hit her. She could always count on Dean being up early and having the coffee machine started. She enjoyed those quiet mornings with him and coffee. He always seemed to know which mornings to talk and which mornings to be quiet. This morning she didn't feel much like talking.

As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard the shower running and Dean singing so she figured she had the kitchen to herself. That wasn't the case though. Seth was up early that morning too, already sitting with a cup of coffee and an empty bowl with a few leftover cereals in it.

"Good morning," he said.

She smiled and mumbled the same words back at him while getting a mug and filling it with coffee.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
"Why wouldn't it be?" She turned around and looked at him.  
"You were going at it pretty heavy last night," he answered.  
"Don't be jealous just because you don't get sex," she tried joking it off.  
"You know that's not what I meant," he sighed. "You were fighting rather loud."  
"It was just a fight," she said.

Leave it to Seth to always poke into things that wasn't his business. He didn't mean to annoy people or hurt them, if anything he just wanted everyone in the house to get along. He knew a thing or two about troubled relationships and the fights that came along with them but even he thought the fights between Sami and Nancy happened too often and sounded way too loud. Sami sure could scream his lungs out.

"Tell me you didn't steal the last cup of coffee," Dean interrupted.

None of them had heard the shower turn off but there he was, his hair still dripping and his shorts hanging low on his hips.

"No, I don't have a deathwish," she answered.  
"Good girl," he chuckled.

She stiffened completely as she heard those words. She knew Dean didn't mean anything by it and no way did he know those were Sami's chosen words for her. Two simple words that she hated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asked concerned.  
"Nothing," she quickly answered, realizing she must have given off some sort of wrong vibe.  
"No, something is clearly wrong," Seth continued.  
"Shut up, please," she pleaded before looking at Dean. "Just don't say that again. I'm not a fucking dog."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Dean said.

She walked away without another word and Dean looked at Seth who still had a concerned look on his face.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Dean said.  
"I know you didn't. I don't know why she took it that bad," Seth said.  
"Maybe because she really isn't good and she knows it," Roman said as he came into view.  
"You heard?" Seth sighed.  
"Of course. Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard. Can't really block it out," Roman said.  
"Don't start this shit with us. We actually like her," Dean said.  
"Sometimes I really don't get you two," Roman shook his head.  
"What exactly is your problem with her?" Seth asked.  
"She's just annoying," Roman answered and walked towards the coffee maker. "Her and Sami both."

She stayed in their room most of the day after Sami's order. She didn't mind though. She knew it was his way of making her prove to him that she had learned her lesson from last night and she played the part as many times before. He failed to realize that at least when they were alone in their room, he couldn't accuse her of flirting with some random man they happened to walk by outside. It was more easy this way even though his watchful eye was on her at all times.

Dean had cooked dinner for everyone that evening and they all sat in the kitchen while the talk and laughter flowed freely. She eyed Roman to find that he was staring at her. At least he never went at her when Sami was present. She wasn't sure if he was scared that Sami might get mad or if he didn't want Sami as her protector. Either way, it didn't matter. Sami would never come to her aid if he experienced Roman barking but Roman didn't need to know that.

"Let's go out," Dean suggested.  
"I could use a few beers," Baron agreed.  
"I don't know," Sami said.

A little smile appeared on Roman's face as he looked at her. When Sami started out like that, 90% of the times it would end with a no and she just did whatever Sami said in those situations.

"I'm game," Roman said.  
"Me too," Seth said.  
"Come on, Sami and Nancy. Let's go out, the whole gang together," Dean said.  
"Fine, I could use to let loose after last night," Sami said.

No one caught the quick hard stare he gave Nancy as he referred to the night before. No one but her. He looked away again and she looked back at Roman. His smile had disappeared and now he was the one giving her a hard stare. Clearly he was mad about agreeing to go out before he knew they would come along too and he was always too proud to face defeat and back out.

She crawled into the furthest corner in the booth at the bar, pressing herself against the wall while Sami sat next to her and Baron next to Sami. Across from her Roman was with Dean next to him and then Seth at the end. She hoped her sitting all the way up there wouldn't make Sami think she was trying to flirt with anyone. She couldn't deal with him blowing up two nights in a row.

"What can I get for you?" A man had walked over to take their order.  
"Beer," came in unison from all five men.  
"And what about you, sweet girl? You want something fruity to match that sweet face?" The waiter smiled smarmy.

She looked down, knowing this stupid man had just ruined her night. It didn't matter what she would get to drink. She just hoped Sami would allow her to get enough of it so she didn't feel the pain he would deliver later all that much.

"She'll have a beer too," Sami said, sending the waiter on his merry way.

Sami's hand landed on her thigh under the table and the way he squeezed it let her know her worst fear was correct. He was pissed off. In his world she had flirted with the waiter even though she hadn't said a word or even looked at the man and for that she had to pay later. She looked up and caught Roman's eyes again. He was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen before, a look she couldn't figure out at all, like he knew something she didn't. She quickly looked down again, not wanting to deal with two crazy men this evening. She had to focus on Sami since he was the actual threat.

Their beers were served and one beer quickly took the other. Sami cut her off after the fifth beer while the men continued drinking. Roman seemed to have no stop that night and when they finally decided to go home, Seth and Dean more or less had to drag his drunk ass home.

"You..." Sami wrapped her hair around his hand in a tight grip once they were alone in their room. "...disobeyed me tonight."  
"I didn't. He flirted with me. I didn't say anything or even look at him," she tried.  
"Exactly," he said as he bent her backwards by her hair. "What is the one thing you're always supposed to say?"

Her back was hurting from the position he forced her into but she didn't say a word. She was quick to fall to her knees to try and relieve some of the pain. In the end she knew it was the position he wanted her in. Unfortunately her focusing so much on her pain made her miss that she had to answer. She knew she should have said to the waiter that Sami was her boyfriend and that was her biggest wrongdoing.

"Say it!" He screamed.

Roman growled annoyingly as Sami's scream went through the entire house while Seth and Dean tried getting him into bed.

"Again?" Seth sighed.  
"Sami's a jerk," Roman grumped.  
"You're not any better when it comes to her," Dean chuckled.  
"I don't scream like a maniac," Roman said.  
"No, but you're still a jerk towards her. Why is that?" Seth asked.  
"I want her out of the house," Roman answered.  
"Why?" Seth asked again.

Roman rolled over on his side, hugging his pillow while letting out a sigh.

"I don't wanna look at her when I can't have her," he answered.

Seth and Dean stared at each other as both their jaws dropped.

"Roman?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
"I like her," Roman continued in his drunken haze. "I like the way she takes her anger out on me."  
"I don't believe this," Seth muttered.  
"And she has a lot of anger inside, you know," Roman continued.  
"How so?" Dean asked.  
"Have you ever noticed how we only hear Sami? They don't fight. He screams at her. We never hear her," Roman said.

Again Dean and Seth looked at each other as Roman's words sank it.

"He's right," Seth said.  
"Same with sex. We never hear her moan. Only him," Roman sounded like he was about to fall asleep.  
"Maybe he's not good enough," Dean chuckled.  
"He's not," Roman said. "He's never gonna be good enough for her."  
"So you really like her?" Seth asked, still not able to believe what Roman had just admitted to.  
"I want her," Roman sighed before falling asleep.

Seth and Dean retreated from Roman's room, stopping right outside after closing the door, once again sharing a look.

"Damn!" Dean said.  
"You can say that again," Seth said.  
"We better shut up about this," Dean said.  
"Oh, you think?" Seth shook his head. "Sami's gonna flip his shit if he ever finds out."  
"And how do you think Nancy will react? It's not like she sees him as man of the year," Dean said.

The house was dark and quiet when she made her way to the kitchen. Sami had been sleeping for an hour or so. She had never fallen asleep herself. Her face was no longer red and swollen from crying. At least she had gotten away with a blowjob this night. He was too tired for sex. Still he had gotten the tears out as he always did, taking some sick pleasure in watching her cry while she was sucking him off. Silent tears, silent screams, nothing but silence. She mastered it to perfection so that no one in the house would catch on what was really going on. It was one thing they all thought they fought like most couples. No one needed to know the truth.

As always she took out a glass from the cabinet on the wall and filled it with water. He wasn't there this night. This was one of the few nights he didn't come out to bother her and of course she really wanted him to this night. She wanted him to stand there with that annoying smirk on his face, trapping her inside the kitchen, making her lash out at him. At least she was safe in the kitchen when he trapped her in there. Not letting her out, not letting anyone in. She burned with anger inside and he was a solid source when it came to getting it out of her system. He was just so easy to become mad at and even though he would throw just as many verbal assults right back at her, she liked it. She liked their little war of words. She liked how the pain was different when it came to Roman, a pain she could actually stand and fight against. She liked the way he tried to hurt her even though he never succeeded.


	3. Be a good girl

A couple of nice, quiet days had passed since Sami's last blow up after the night in the bar. Things were back to normal. He was the sweet man she had fallen in love with back in the days. Only problem was that now she knew it never lasted for long. There was a time where she bought into every excuse and trusted every empty promise but now she knew they were all lies. And yet she clung on to these small slices of normality.

She looked at Sami sleeping as she quietly got out of bed like every other night. It wasn't that she was a light sleeper like she told everyone. It was insomnia, something she didn't start suffering from until she met Sami. Each night she would make her way out in the kitchen for a glass of water. It wasn't even that she was thirsty. It had just become a habit and with that habit came another addiction. The chance of having a small blow up with Roman. As much as he annoyed her, he also amused her. He took all the anger and frustration she couldn't get out on Sami and she just rolled with it.

She quietly closed the door behind her so that Sami wouldn't wake up and then made her way towards the kitchen. It was easy to find her way, she could do it with her eyes closed by now, but tonight the light was on out there and it made it very easy for her to find her way.

As she came closer, she heard Roman's breathing. Not loud, just a bit heavier that usual, and she knew what she would find before getting there. Shortly after he came into view, leaning up against the counter, face turned towards the doorway so he wouldn't miss her when he knew she was coming, and as expected some random woman on her knees in front of him, sucking him off.

As always that smirk crept up on his face as he saw Nancy and as always she kept looking in his eyes instead of down like she knew he wanted her to. She had two options now, walk away or stay. Usually she would walk away but this night she decided that enough was enough. Since he so clearly wanted her to see this, she would let him. She smiled back at him and walked straight out in the kitchen.

"You know," she said as she opened the fridge. "It's not fair that you always make them suck you off when you don't repay the favour."  
"Oh my god!" A female voice sounded.

Nancy smiled as she took the peanutbutter out of the fridge. So the woman on her knees had let go off his dick to use her mouth otherwise. She closed the fridge and turned around, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and then sat up on the counter to look at them. The woman had gotten up from the floor, looking shocked. Roman slowly tucked his dick back into his boxers but left his pants open. She knew he did it painfully slow in hopes of her casting her eyes downwards but she refused to give him the pleasure. She had caught him with women many times but she had never once given in to look at his dick.

"Don't stop on my account, honey. I've seen it before," she said.  
"What's going on?" The other woman asked.  
"You haven't figured it out yet? Roman likes an audience or more specifically, he likes me watching," Nancy answered.  
"Why?" The other woman looked at Roman.  
"Yeah, why?" Nancy looked at him too.  
"Lucille..." Roman looked at the other woman.  
"Linda," she corrected him.  
"Whatever. Linda, don't ask questions. You either suck my dick or you don't," he snapped.

Nancy chuckled as she swallowed the spoonful of peanutbutter she had just put in her mouth.

"He's such a charmer," she winked at Linda.  
"Can we go to your room?" Linda looked uncomfortable by Nancy's presence.  
"No," Roman answered.  
"Oh, honey, you don't know how it works. Roman never takes his one night stands into his room. He either fucks them in the kitchen or the livingroom," Nancy filled her in.  
"One night stands?" Linda asked.  
"You really thought you were special?" Nancy tilted her head and looked at her mockingly.  
"I'd like to see you again," Linda looked hopefully at Roman.

Nancy let out a loud laugh, almost dropping the jar of peanutbutter in the process.

"He's not gonna see you again and don't act like you're all that good either. You're here because he's Roman Reigns. You're both using each other," she said.  
"I..." Linda tried but didn't know what to say.  
"Don't sweat it, honey. It's all good. Now, are you two gonna fuck in front of me or not?" Nancy asked.  
"You really want her watching?" Linda looked at Roman again.  
"Of course he does," Nancy giggled. "It's his thing. I don't know why though. Uh, do you remember the banshee you took home once, Roman? Yeah, you fucked that little screamer real good on the couch in hopes of me coming in there to watch but instead you got all the guys. It was so funny. Sami said he'd never seen anyone pull out of a woman that fast before and then you just ran to your room, leaving that poor girl naked while the guys had to send her home."

She laughed again at the memory while Roman looked more angry.

"I'm gonna go," Linda said.  
"Wise choice," Nancy said.

Linda grabbed her purse from the kitchen table and quickly disappeared out of the room. Roman stood there with his pants still open and that angry look on his face.

"You want some?" Nancy held up the spoon with peanutbutter.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her on the small space while leaning his head close to hers.

"You just ruined my night," he growled.  
"Why is it that you so desperately want me to watch you get laid?" She asked.  
"You think you're the only one getting sex in this house? You're not that special," he said.  
"Neither are you," she said.

He tapped his fingers on the counter, the sound of his nails drumming reached her ears, and then he placed both hands on her thighs, pulling her closer to the edge while standing between her legs.

"We got a problem now. I'm standing here with a fucking huge hard on and you just scared away the woman who was supposed to take care of it," he said as he leaned a bit closer. "So why don't you be a good girl and finish the job?"

Those two words that she hated. By the tone in his voice, he knew it. He didn't use them by accident. If Seth and Dean had told him or if he had found out in some other way didn't matter. He knew and she went from amused to pissed off in a second.

"How does it feel knowing that these women only go home with you because you're a famous wrestler? Knowing that they would never even look at you if it wasn't for your name being out in the public?" She asked.

His upper lip twisted a bit. She knew she had hit him where it hurt and she was about to deliver the final blow, hoping he would back down.

"Face it, Roman. You, the real you, are nothing to nobody," she said.

His face twisted into one of pure anger and without warning he slapped the jar of peanutbutter out of her hands. The jar went flying and crashed down on the ground, breaking with a loud sound. In her head she was back in her room with Sami, angry and hurtful Sami.

She moved backwards fast, trying to get away, forgetting she was sitting on a counter. The back of her head slammed hard into the cabinet on the wall and it made a loud sound. She didn't react to it at all. She sat completely still, eyes big as she stared at Roman, waiting for his next move.

He looked at her surprised as there was absolutely no reaction to the blow she had just taken to the back of her head. He knew it had to hurt and she didn't even lift her hand up to place it there like most people would do. She just stared at him, tears slowly starting to run down, but not a single word, not even a sniffle or anything that indicated she was crying. She was dead silent.

"Nancy?" he asked lowly.

He got nothing in return but that stare, as if she was waiting for him to do something. Her entire body sat stiff on the counter and he moved two steps away, giving her room to get down but she continued sitting there, just staring. He felt uncomfortable and moved back even further.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Even him talking in a normal tone for once gave him no response. It was like she was somewhere else, like she was expecting him to hurt her.

"What the fuck is up with all that noise?" Dean asked sleepily as he came into view, his eyes looking at the mess on the floor. "And what's that on the floor?"  
"I dropped the peanutbutter," Roman lied.

Dean looked up from the floor and his eyes landed on Nancy. She didn't even acknowledge Dean as she continued to stare at Roman.

"Nancy?" Dean walked over to her. "What's going on?"

He placed a hand on her back and she let out a breath she had been holding. Roman took a breath of relief as well as he saw her slowly sliding down from the counter. She kept her eyes at him while she backed out of the kitchen and then she was gone. He sighed and grabbed a dish towel to put the pieces of broken glass up in.

"What really happened here?" Dean asked.  
"I told you. I dropped the peanutbutter," Roman said without looking up.  
"We both know you don't eat that stuff," Dean said.  
"Let it go, Dean," Roman finally looked up at his friend. "Please, just let it go."

She quietly closed the door to their room again but it didn't matter. Sami sat up in bed and looked at her through the darkness.

"What's going on out there? I thought I heard glass breaking," he said.  
"Just Roman bringing home another bimbo," she answered.  
"So? Was she a wildcat in the kitchen or something like that?" He asked and dumped down on his back again.  
"Yeah, something like that," she answered.


	4. Kneel

She hadn't gone early to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee as usual. She was scared of what Dean might ask after walking in on them the night before, seeing the broken peanutbutter jar on the floor and experiencing her in that condition.

She had never acted like that in front of anybody else but Sami but in that moment Roman had slapped the jar out of her hands, her mind had just taken her straight back to all the secrets inside their room and it had no longer been Roman standing in front of her. It had been Sami in Roman's body and she was absolutely sure he would hurt her so she just did what she always did in order to get through. She froze, she went silent, she waited. But nothing happened. Roman wasn't Sami and instead of moving forward to hurt her, he had backed away and actually sounded almost scared by how she reacted.

She waited till Sami finally woke up and together they went out in the kitchen. Seth, Dean and Baron were already out there, looking like they were waiting for something. Sami took a quick look around to see one person missing.

"Where's Roman?" He asked.  
"Out buying breakfast for us all," Seth answered.

That was odd. Never once had anybody in the house gone out to buy breakfast for everyone. Something had to be going on. Sami didn't get a chance to ask about it since they heard the front door and shortly after Roman came walking in with a couple of bags.

"Good, everyone's up," he said.

He placed the bags on the counter and dove into one of them.

"I heard you had a bimbo smashing up stuff out here last night," Sami said.  
"That's exactly why I bought breakfast. A peace offering to everyone," Roman said.

He started putting bread over on the table while everyone sat down.

"Things got a bit heated and for that I apologize," he continued.

He put down a jar of peanutbutter in front of Nancy. She looked up and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He wasn't apologizing to everyone. He was apologizing to her alone but he was disguising it.

"I know me bringing women here can be the worst headache and I'm truly sorry," he said and sat down.

His eyes were still on her, a secret apology for her hitting her head even though she had moved back on her own. She didn't blame him for anything that had happened when it came to that part. That had been her alone and yet he was apologizing. She gave him a little smile before reaching for a slice of bread and the peanutbutter.

That night they all went to the arena together. She followed Sami around as always. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without his permission. He always seemed to have a fear of her running off with another man.

Half the people working in the arena didn't even care about wrestling or knew who anybody was and of course this evening a new guy had been hired who seemed to fall into that category. As Sami stopped in the hallway to chat with some of the other guys working there, she took a few steps away to give them their space and suddenly found herself face to face with a man she hadn't met before.

"Hello there, pretty thing. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Nancy," she answered, hoping he would just go away.  
"I'm Redford. Are you one of the wrestlers?" He asked as he gave her an elevator stare that made her skin crawl.  
"No, I'm Sami's girlfriend," she answered and pointed to Sami who was staring at them.  
"Why date a wrestler? Isn't that shit fake and all?" He chuckled.

She could see in Sami's face that he had heard every word and before she could answer, he stomped over to them, took her hand and dragged her down the hallway without even saying anything to the man. No doubt that Sami was angry and no doubt she was gonna pay later.

"I told him, Sami," she tried. "I told him you were my boyfriend."

She had done what she was supposed to and yet he was still pissed off. She didn't know what else she could have said or done. He dragged her to an empty locker room and pointed at the bench.

"Sit!" He barked.

She quickly sat down. She didn't dare go against anything he said when he was in that mood.

"You stay there till I come get you," he said.

And with those words he disappeared. She was scared. She knew she was gonna sit there till the end of the show, alone with all her dark thoughts, but she had no idea what punishment she would be getting once they got home afterwards.

Sami seemed strangely calm as they walked into the apartment along with the other guys. On their way home they had all agreed on going out for some beers but she already knew she wouldn't be coming along. They all went to their rooms to change and Sami hummed as he closed the door behind them to their room. He never hummed when it came to punishments and she was on edge. This was something new and she already knew she didn't like it.

"Kneel in front of the bed," he ordered.

She knew this position. So maybe he wanted a blowjob before going out. It wouldn't be the first time she was kneeling while facing the bed and most times it would end with him sitting down on the bed in front of her. He didn't this time though. Instead he went to get something from a drawer before walking back to her.

"You know what this is?" He asked.

She looked up at the little black object in his hand and shook her head. She didn't have a clue. He let out a little chuckle as he walked over to the dresser and put the object on it.

"It's a camera. It's transmitting to my phone so I'll be watching you all night. If you get up or try to move to another position or lean over the bed, I'll know," he said.

He licked his lips and smirked as he saw the scared look on her face. Her thoughts went back to the stupid plate from that night. If she hadn't forgotten to clean up, he would never have found out she didn't stay in the positions he ordered her to. There was no way around it this time and worst of all, she was on her knees. She knew this was gonna be very painful.

"If you move, you're gonna be kneeling on a broomstick next time," he warned.

He started humming again as he walked out of the room. She was left to herself, knowing if she moved everything would be way worse.

"Nancy's not coming?" She heard Seth on the other side.  
"Not tonight. She's too tired," Sami answered.

She felt her cheeks get wet as the tears started running. How she wanted to scream for Seth, wanted to let everyone know what was going on, but as always she stayed silent. She heard all five men leave the house and once the front door closed after them, she finally let out a loud sob that no one but herself heard.

Roman didn't really enjoy his beer. For him everything had changed the night before. He no longer wanted to lash out at her, not after seeing her that scared. Maybe it was time to either just let her go completely and at least be friendly around her or just come clean about his bottled up feelings. It wouldn't do anybody any good if he told her but at least the truth would be out there and he would feel better about himself.

"God damn it!" Sami muttered.

Roman looked over at Sami to see him looking at his phone. There was nothing but a black screen and a few buttons in the bottom that Sami frantically tried pressing to make something work.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked.  
"Piece of shit doesn't work," Sami growled.  
"Your phone?" Roman asked.  
"No, the camera. It doesn't transmit," Sami answered.  
"What camera?" Roman asked.

Sami gritted his teeth, pretending not to hear Roman's question so he didn't have to answer. It didn't matter to Roman though. He didn't like Sami one bit. He never had and it wasn't just because he had the woman of his dreams. Something was off about the man. Roman raised his beer again and emptied it.

"I'm gonna go home," he said lowly to Dean.  
"Don't try anything funny with her," Dean said just as lowly.  
"What makes you think I'll do that?" Roman asked.  
"Your pants were open last night," Dean chuckled.  
"That was because of that other chick," Roman said. "And I don't actually need to explain anything to you."  
"Look, we know," Dean sighed.  
"Know what?" Roman asked.

Dean looked across the table to see Sami was looking at them. He didn't want Sami to hear anything he had to say.

"Not here," Dean muttered. "Outside."

Roman slid out of the booth and Dean followed. A firm squeeze to Seth's shoulder made the third man follow his two friends outside. Once outside Roman looked at Dean again, wondering what on earth was going on.

"What's this about?" He asked.  
"We know," Dean answered.  
"Know what?" Roman asked.  
"About your feelings for Nancy," Dean answered.  
"I don't have..." Roman started.  
"Save it!" Seth raised his hand and cut him off. "You were real chatty the other night where we had to drag your drunk ass home from here. Real fucking chatty."  
"Shit!" Roman muttered.  
"Shit indeed," Seth chuckled.  
"You just be happy Sami wasn't putting you to bed. You told us you like her and want her," Dean said.  
"Shit!" Roman just repeated.

He ran his hand through his hair while licking his lips. He thought about denying it but he knew they would never buy it.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted.  
"So what are you gonna do now?" Seth asked.  
"I have no idea. She's still with Sami and I shouldn't be messing with their relationship," Roman answered.  
"No, you shouldn't," Dean said and then smirked. "But none of us like him."

She heard the front door open and close. Her entire body was screaming in pain but she was still on her knees as ordered. She didn't dare anything else with him watching. She could only hope it was him coming home to release her from the punishment. Footsteps walked towards the door and stopped outside before a soft knock was heard.

"Nancy?" Roman's voice came from the other side. "Are you awake?"

She kept quiet. She didn't dare answering him out of fear of him coming in to find her like that and she couldn't get up either to walk over to the door. A few seconds of silence passed and then he knocked again.

"I know you're up. I can see the light coming out from under the door," he said.

She gritted her teeth and felt sweat running down her forehead. This position was killing her and he wasn't making it any better.

"I'm coming in," he said firmly.

Before she could figure out how to stop him, she heard the door open behind her and he stepped into the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he saw her sitting on her knees with her back against him.  
"Just go away," she managed to get out.

He walked over to her and looked down at her. She was shaking and sweating and clearly in pain.

"What the hell are you doing? Is this some sort of weird sex game?" He asked.  
"Please," she whispered.  
"Please what?" He asked.  
"Go away. He can see you," she said.  
"See me?" He asked.

Her eyes flickered to the right and he followed the motion towards the dresser. He walked over to the black object and suddenly it all made sense with what Sami had been talking about in the bar.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked a little too angrily as he walked back to her.  
"Just leave," she pleaded.  
"He can't see you. The camera isn't transmitting," he said.  
"How would you know?" She asked.

He realized how his words had come out. She had to think they were all in on it with the way he had said it.

"Fuck! No, Nancy, not like that. He was going on about a camera not transmitting in the bar. I didn't know this is what he meant," he said.

She still wasn't sure whether or not to believe him but he sounded so sincere. She kept her eyes straight forward as she tried to remain the position. She looked so broken to him and the thought of her sitting there for this long broke him too. It didn't take much to figure out she had been sitting like that ever since they left. He couldn't take it. He grabbed her under her arms and yanked her up.

"Get up, Nancy," he said almost beggingly. "You're not his fucking slave."

She had her feet on the ground and he let go off her which immetiately resulted in her crashing down on the ground as her legs couldn't carry her after sitting so long on her knees.

"Fuck!" He growled. "I'm so sorry."

He got her back up again, this time carrying her instead, and placed her down on the bed.

"No, I need to get back down. If he finds out..." She started.  
"I'll handle this," he said.

He took out his phone and called Sami. He put his index finger to his lips to tell her to keep quiet.

"Sami? Hey, it's Roman. Look, man, I just came home and wanted to check up on Nancy and I found her passed out on the floor. I put her in bed. I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Okay. Bye."

He put his phone away and laid down next to her in bed.

"There, now he can't put it on you," he said and reached his hand forward to push her hair behind her ear. "What the hell is going on here, Nancy? Does he always treat you like this?"  
"Why do you care all of the sudden?" She asked.  
"It's not all of the sudden," he admitted. "I've always cared. Too much to be true. I've wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you but you're not mine to have so instead I tried pushing you away the worst way possible."  
"Not the worst way," she said.

He couldn't argue with that after what he had just walked in on. He had no idea Sami was like that.

"So is this a common thing? That he forces you to kneel like that?" He asked.  
"It's just one of his many punishments. The camera is new though," she answered.

Once again his reached his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek and playing with her hair.

"I saw it last night. I couldn't figure out what exactly happened until now. Your silence was the most scary thing I've ever experienced," he said.  
"I've trained myself up to this point," she said.  
"And that's fucking scary, Nancy. You shouldn't be allowing this. You should scream out for us to come help you," he said.  
"You're his friends," he said.  
"No, we're not. We're his co-workers and roommates but none of us see him as a friend. We just have to tolerate him. Fucking hell, Nancy, you really have no idea that none of us can't stand him? But you, we all like you. And I fucking want you so bad. I always have. I know I don't show it and that I'm an asshole but I just really enjoy our little battles. More than I should," he said.

She smiled at him and reached her hand forward to run her fingers on the fabric of his t-shirt over his chest.

"We hurt each other," she said.  
"I like it when you hurt me. Sometimes it's the only light of my day," he chuckled.  
"The day I walked into this house and met you all, the only thing going through my head was how gorgeous you are," she said.

It was his turn to smile at her confession.

"That night he was angry as many times before. I kept silent as always but for the first time it was actually easier having sex with him afterwards. I closed my eyes and pictured you," she said.

His hand moved behind her head and he pulled her close as he moved forward as well, meeting her in a kiss that soon got heated. Her hands found their way under his t-shirt and he moved his own hand from her head down her back to pull her even closer. For a while they just lied there, kissing each other while their hands gently caressed each other. It wasn't until the front door suddenly opened that they broke the kiss and he jumped out of bed fast, quickly adjusting his pants so no one would see his hard on.

"You're still here?" Sami asked surprised as he walked into his room.  
"She just woke up," Roman lied.  
"How are you feeling?" Sami asked as he moved over to the bed.

Roman rolled his eyes at Sami's fake concern, wanting nothing more than to knock the other man out but he didn't out of respect for her.

"Thank you, Roman. I'll take it from here," Sami gave him a look.  
"Yeah, fine," Roman nodded and looked at her. "Feel better, Nancy."  
"Thank you," she said.

Roman walked out of the room to see Seth and Dean standing there with questionable looks on their faces. He just shook his head no and walked into his own room to try and figure out what had just happened in that short amount of time.

Sami kept quiet but she knew he was like a lion in a cage, just waiting to burst out and tear everything apart. He waited till the house had been quiet for a while, hoping that everyone would have fallen asleep.

"Strip down to your underwear," he ordered.

She did so with no questions asked. She never questioned his punishments. It was easier just to do what he said so they would be over with quicker.

"You didn't stay on your knees till I got home. I'm very disappointed with you, Nancy," he said.  
"I passed out," she sticked with Roman's lie.  
"You shouldn't have. You should have known better. And therefore I must do this," he said and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go."

She followed him silently through the house, hoping that no one would wake up and see her in her underwear. He walked to the livingroom, opened the patio door and dragged her out in the bitter cold.

"Sami?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"You stay out here till you have learned your lesson," he said.

He walked back in and closed the door. She watched him through the glass door as he sat down on a chair and just looked at her with a twisted smile on his face. Her teeth was already chattering and her body already shivering from the cold and he just sat there watching her, enjoying his new found punishment. She turned her back against him, not wanting to see his face while she tried getting through this. Instead she pictured Roman and the long kiss they had shared.

Roman tossed and turned in his bed, not able to find any peace after the chaotic evening. The truth was finally out there and surprisingly she seemed to share his hidden feelings. How stupid he had been, always acting like an asshole, and still somehow it felt like it had been the right thing to do to constantly connect with her on some weird level. He sighed as he gave up on falling asleep and got out of bed. He might as well just go to the kitchen and wait for her to come out like she always did.

He opened the door and saw a silhouette sitting on a chair in the livingroom. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard someone being in there and going outside for a little while. He just figured someone needed some fresh air. She never walked to the livingroom in the middle of the night so therefore he hadn't reacted as he had heard the footsteps earlier. Walking closer he saw Sami who seemed so focused on something outside that he hadn't heard Roman walk out. Roman turned his head to see Nancy sitting on the porch in her underwear, all curled up as she tried to keep warm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roman shouted.

He ran to the patio door and opened it before continuing outside to wrap his arms around her and pull her up. She was so cold he couldn't believe it. He tried thinking back on how long ago it had been since he heard the door open and close. 20 minutes? Maybe 30? This sick fuck had actually let her be outside in the cold for that long.

"Nancy, can you look at me?" Roman asked.

She was awake but she seemed far gone, as if her body had gone into survival mode but her mind was already gone. Her eyes were open but they didn't seem to actually look at anything and his plea for her to look at him fell for deaf ears.

"Fuck!" Roman growled as he got her inside.  
"I'll take it from here," Sami said.  
"What? No! What the fuck were you trying to do? Make her freeze to death?" Roman shouted.  
"She said she was hot," Sami defended himself.

The light in the livingroom was turned on and Seth and Dean came into view.

"What's with all the shouting?" Seth asked.  
"Nothing. Everything's fine," Sami answered.  
"The hell it is!" Roman shouted.

It didn't take Seth and Dean long to cross the room and both of them put a calming hand on Roman. They all watched as Sami dragged her away and back into their room, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very angry Roman with his two friends.

"Roman?" Dean asked.  
"He put her outside in her underwear," Roman whimpered. "Outside in the fucking cold in her underwear."  
"What?" Seth asked in disbelief.  
"That man is sick!" Roman spat. "You won't believe what I came home to today."  
"Tell us," Seth said.

Roman nodded and turned around to walk out in the kitchen. Dean took the hint and quickly started the coffee maker before sitting down at the kitchen table with Roman and Seth. Roman kept his voice low as he started telling everything that had happened earlier that evening and what he had learned about Sami and Nancy's relationship.


	5. Sick

Roman hadn't gotten much sleep that night. After talking with Seth and Dean for a couple of hours and downing several cups of coffee, they had all gone back to their separate rooms. He had just lied in bed, staring up in the ceiling, trying to picture her in her bed, hoping she had been warmed up again. Something he would have loved to do, just hold her all night, sharing his body heat with her. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as Seth walked in and closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked.  
"I could have been better," Roman answered.  
"Yeah," Seth nodded. "Anyway, we're all going to the gym now. I told them you've come down with something and have to stay home."  
"Why did you do that?" Roman asked.  
"Because Sami says Nancy's sick so she's staying home too," Seth put on a little teasing smile.

Roman quickly sat up in bed, smiling back at his friend.

"Thank you," he said.  
"Dean and I will be tagging on keeping Sami and Baron there for as long as possible and we're gonna try to convince them to do lunch after," Seth said.  
"Text me when you're on your way back," Roman said.  
"Of course. We'll let Baron in on as little as possible. Just enough for him to be on our side and push for Sami to go along," Seth said.

Roman stood with his door ajar, waiting for the second he heard the front door close behind the four men. As soon as it happened, he was out of his room, hurrying towards her and Sami's room. He knocked but entered without waiting for her to answer. She lied on the bed, still only in her underwear from last night, eyes heavy but still half open, trying her best to look at him.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he moved towards the bed.

He sat down next to her and moved his hand forward to touch her face. She was cold and clammy and he didn't like the feel of her.

"Nancy, can you look at me?" He asked.

She looked at his face and he moved his hand up to her forehead.

"Shit, you really are sick, aren't you?" He said.  
"I don't feel so good," she said lowly.  
"You're still very cold. I'm pretty sure you're running a fever just in the other direction. Have you taken your temperature?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"I'll be right back," he said.

He ran to the bathroom to find the thermometer and hurried back. He placed it in her mouth and held it while he waited.

"As expected," he sighed. "Your temperature is low. Not low enough for a trip to the hospital, thank god, but still too low."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"What? This is not on you, Nancy," he said and gave her a quick, soft kiss. "I'm gonna take care of you, alright? I'm gonna get that body warmed up in no time."

Once again he went to the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with hot water and went back to get her. He didn't even care to figure out if she could walk on her own. He just lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. She almost fell asleep in his arms on the short distance and he knew he couldn't put her in the tub alone out of fear of her going under and drowning.

"Hey, Nancy, stay awake. Can you do that for me, beautiful?" He asked.

She let out a little sound and looked at him as he sat her down on the toilet. He stripped down to his boxers before pulling her up again. He managed to get them both down in the tub, him up against the edge and her between his legs up against his chest. He held his arms around her while enjoying the tender moment with her. This was so wrong on so many levels and yet it felt so right.

"Is it hot enough?" He asked.  
"Feels good," she said.  
"It feels good having you against me," he said and kissed the top of her head. "And if you'll let me, I'll make you feel good too."  
"Mmm," she said lowly.  
"Not today, of course. Today is all about getting you back to health but once you're better and ready, I'll make you feel better than any man ever has and that's a promise," he said.

As they lied in the tub together, she started telling him about some of the things going on. Bits and pieces coming out randomly but he managed to put it all together, learning why she hated being called a good girl, learning how much she suffered, getting more and more angry with Sami as she went on.

After a while he got them both out of the tub. He sighed as he realized he had to get her out of the wet underwear. It wasn't that he didn't wanna see her naked, he just didn't want it to happen this way.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly as he reached for her bra. "I'll understand if you're gonna be pissed off at me."  
"I could never be mad at you for real. All those times I weren't mad at you. You were just there to take the anger. It wasn't fair," she said.  
"I'll take anything you wanna give me, hate or love, anger or happiness," he said.

He leaned down to give her another soft kiss before getting her out of her wet underwear. He did his best not to look at her naked body out of respect while he dried her with a towel. He was surprised when she suddenly reached her hands forward to pull on his boxers.

"I wanna see you too," she said.

Despite the situation, he let out a laugh.

"Well, it is only fair, I guess," he laughed.

He pulled his boxers down and bit his lip as he saw how she looked down for the first time ever. The stare alone was enough for his dick to rise and he heard her let out a little sound of amusement.

"Nothing's gonna happen today," he said as he dried himself. "You can look all you want and you sure got his attention but I'm keeping this PG today."

Once they both were dried, he helped her back into her room. She seemed a bit better but he wasn't about to let her be on her own for more than a couple of minutes at the time. He went through her closet and found a pair of underwear and a pyjamas and dressed her in it.

"I'm gonna go get dressed too and make you some tea," he said and kissed her forehead.

He came back five minutes later, all dressed, carrying both a cup of tea and a bottle of water.

"You need to stay hydrated," he said.

She nodded and accepted both items. He watched her drink, happy to see her get something in her system. He wondered what would have happened if she had just been left on her own like that like Sami had done.

"You hungry? I can make you whatever you like," he said.  
"No thanks," she said.  
"You're getting a free pass right now because you're sick but it's not gonna last," he said. "You gotta eat at some point."  
"I know," she said.  
"Good," he smiled at her. "Now come here."

He made her lie down and lied down next to her, pulling the covers up over both of them before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight.

"What I really wanna do is take you to my own bed," he said.  
"That sounds safe," she said.  
"Oh, it is. My room is a safe zone for you. Nothing's gonna hurt you in there," he said.  
"Except for you," her tone was light and teasingly.  
"Except for me," he chuckled. "But you're gonna love the way I put my hands on you."

She giggled a little and snuggled closer up against him. He tightened his arms around her, wanting nothing more than to keep her close to him forever.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Why is it that you never pleasure any of the women back?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh. He knew they had to have this conversation at some point. He just didn't think her sick mind would go there.

"It was never about pleasure. It was about making you jealous and angry. I never wanted any of them. I just wanted your attention," he said.  
"You got a weird way of going around it," she chuckled.  
"I don't want you to think for one second I'm gonna pull you out in the kitchen and have you suck me off," he chuckled too and lifted her head up to look her in the eyes. "You're gonna get the full ride."  
"The full ride?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, once these hands and these lips start wandering all over your body, they're not gonna stop until you have no voice left," he gave her a lustful look.

Her smile disappeared and a touch of sadness came over her face.

"I wasn't always quiet," she said.  
"I know, beautiful," he said.  
"There was a time I actually enjoyed sex," she said.

He moved in to kiss her, pulling her as close as he could, moving his lips from hers and down her neck, leaving small kisses up to her ear.

"I promise you, beautiful, you'll enjoy everything I'll do to you," he said.  
"You're not gonna make me be a good girl?" She asked.  
"Never," he said, feeling the anger from those words, hating how he had used them too. "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good that you'll never wanna leave my bed again."

She let out a little sigh of happiness and he moved his head back out and pulled her up on his chest. Shortly after her breathing changed as she had fallen asleep. He stayed awake as she slept for a couple of hours. It wasn't until his phone buzzed in his back pocket that he moved. He pulled it out and she stirred as she slowly woke up by his movements.

 _"15 minutes."_

"It's Dean. They're on their way home," he sighed.

He kissed her again and then moved out of the bed.

"Remember, you took a bath and got dressed. You haven't seen me at all," he said.  
"I know," she said.

Her eyes were filled with sadness again as he moved towards the door.

"Roman?" She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for the peanutbutter yesterday. No one's ever bought me peanutbutter before."  
"Anytime, beautiful," he chuckled. "And if I actually liked that stuff, I'd smear it all over your body and lick it off."  
"You like whipped cream?" She asked and bit her lip.  
"Bad girl!" He laughed and raised his finger. "Don't give me any funny ideas right now. One day though, just you wait."


	6. The point of no return

Roman didn't see her the rest of the day and he wasn't expecting to either. He had done his best getting her body temperature back to normal and now she just needed to rest. Dean and Seth had of course demanded to know what had gone down while they were gone and he had filled them in on everything. They shared Roman's anger towards Sami right away.

It wasn't until next day she finally surfaced again. Dean was in the kitchen with his morning coffee when he was suddenly greeted by her smiling face. He smiled back, poured coffee in another mug and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and sat down.  
"How are you feeling today?" He asked.  
"Better," she answered.  
"Yeah? Big fellow managed to nurse you back to health?" He smirked.  
"He told you?" She asked.  
"Of course," he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "We're all on your side, Nancy. Don't you forget that."

Roman slept in that morning after having being up for over 24 hours. When he finally surfaced, everyone was up. He didn't care about everyone else. He cared about seeing her up and looking good as always. They shared a little smile across the room. For now it would do but he knew it wouldn't be enough for long. He longed to hold her and touch her, talk to her and kiss her.

That night at the arena she never left Sami's side. Even when he talked to someone else, she stayed as close as possible, eyes on the floor, not wanting to get into trouble in any way possible. She knew she had succeeded when Baron asked on their way home if they all should go out for beers and Sami said they would tag along. They as in him and her. She wasn't gonna be at home for some weird punishment.

Moving towards a booth Roman was fast to slide in first, giving her a look that told her to follow. Normally she would be the one up against the wall but before she could even think about it, the other side was filled up by Dean, Seth and Baron. All three gave her small looks that told the story and she hid the smile on her face as she slid in next to Roman. Unfortunately Sami followed to fill the final spot next to her but in that moment it didn't matter.

"I got this," Baron said.

He quickly moved away again before any waiter could make their way towards their table. She knew what was going on. They were all secretly working to keep Sami's anger down and she had never felt more grateful in her life. Baron moved to the counter to order beers for them all.

It seemed to be Baron's only mission that evening. Keep the beers coming to their table before a waiter came by. Sami never seemed to catch on what was actually going on around him. He just had a good time with what he thought was his friends. After four beers he got up and went to the bathroom. The second he was out of sight, a hand landed on her thigh and slowly moved under her skirt to caress her inner thigh. She turned her head and was met by Roman's smiling face. He leaned in closer to talk to her quietly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.  
"I'm good. Thanks for everything you did yesterday," she answered.  
"Don't mention it," he said.

He gently squeezed her inner thigh and got a little moan in return which made his smile grow even wider.

"Not so quiet now, huh?" He chuckled.  
"Don't go there," she said.  
"Where? Here?" He moved his hand upwards, closer to her crotch.  
"Roman," she said and grabbed his wrist to stop him.  
"Don't worry, beautiful, I would never put you in that position. Just letting you know that I might be creeping around in the shadows right now but I'm always close and I will get you," he said.

He squeezed her thigh gently again and then removed his hand before Sami came back out. He knew it was a dangerous game and no way was he gonna push it all the way to the edge when there was the possibility of her getting hurt. Better stop while he was ahead, before Sami came back. He didn't want the other man to catch on, at least not yet, not until everything was set and ready and there was no way Sami could ever hurt her again.

That night Sami crashed fast. He was drunk and just fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Those were the kind of nights she preferred. After waiting 30 minutes, listening to him snoring, she gave up on falling asleep as many nights before. Instead she made her way to the kitchen as always, reaching for a glass in the cabinet and filling it with water. The second she had emptied it, she put it down and turned around with a smile, not surprised at all to see Roman taking up the entire doorway, standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. She always felt it when he was there before she turned around to see him.

"Care to move?" She asked as she moved to stand in front of him.  
"Say please," he said.  
"Haven't we played this game many times before?" She asked.  
"We have," he answered as he placed his arms around her to pull her close. "But it ends differently this time."

He took her hand and she willingly walked with him towards his room. He had never thought about how his room was connected to the livingroom while the other four rooms were on the other side of the house connected to the hallway but for the first time the thought crossed his mind and he was happy about the setup. It meant she was further away from her own room, further away from Sami.

"You're so sexy in that shirt," he said after closing the door to his room.  
"I thought you preferred bimbos is practically nothing," she teased.  
"I prefer you in nothing," he said and pulled the shirt over her head. "All naked and in my bed."

He captured her lips in a kiss while his fingers worked skillfully to get her out of her panties and himself out of his boxers. He moved her to the bed, gently pushing her down on her back while he sat on his knees between her legs, still kissing her. He moved his hand between them, sliding his fingers down her folds before pushing two of them inside her.

"Roman," she moaned against his lips.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he said as he started kissing down her jaw. "So fucking good, beautiful."

He kissed down her body while his fingers kept working inside her. Her moans were low but she wasn't silent and that was all that mattered to him. He didn't need a screamer like the banshee on the couch. He just needed to know she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

His fingers still worked on her as he lied down on his stomach, settling with his head between her legs, looking at her and smelling her for the first time. He felt like he was already ready to burst. He finally had her in his bed like he had dreamed about so many times before and he wasn't gonna pass on the opportunity. He scraped his teeth up her inner thigh, biting down softly, running his tongue over every spot he bit. Her moans continued, low and steady, already driving him crazy. He ran his tongue up her thigh and finally ran it over his prize. She arched her back and reached down to pull her fingers through his hair while he continued swirling his tongue around.

"Roman, please," she moaned.

A little smile came on his face, knowing she was close. He could feel how she tensed up, her walls squeezing his fingers while he continued moving them in and out of her. He kept working with his tongue, wanting to bring her to the point of no return, and when she finally exploded around him, he felt more happy than he ever had with any woman.

He waited till her body relaxed, smirking as she twitched when he ran his tongue over her now overly sensitive spot, before pulling his fingers out of her and kissing his way back up her stomach again.

"So," he said childishly. "Do you feel good?"  
"Aha," she breathed out.  
"Wanna feel even better?" He asked and caught her bottom lip between his teeth.  
"What about you?" She asked lowly.  
"I'm gonna burst if you wrap those pretty lips around my dick. I'll save that for another day," he chuckled and moved his lips to suck on her earlobe. "But I'm dying to be inside of you."

She spread her legs a little more and ran her nails over his back as a silent way of agreeing. As much as he would have loved to take her silent agreement, he didn't want her to be silent. Not anymore, never again.

"Talk to me, beautiful," he urged her on as he kissed her neck. "Use your words."  
"I want you," she whispered.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said.

He kissed her as he slowly entered her. The second he was fully inside, he knew this could never be a one time deal. He wanted her, all of her, now and forever. He could drown in her low moans, loving every little sound she made as he thrust into her. Little by little he sped up, wanting nothing more than to feel her cum again. It took a few minutes to figure out how to thrust into her just right to make her a panting mess underneath him but once he got there, he continued going at it, getting rewarded with her cumming shortly after.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up with him, sitting back on his knees while she straddled him. He caught her lips again as he moved his hands under her ass to move her up and down. She moved with him as she kissed him, riding him into his own orgasm. He moved his arms around her lower back, holding her close while they sat still, enjoying the moment as their kisses became sloppy.

"So worth the wait," he said lowly followed by a little chuckle.  
"Better than expected," she agreed.

He lowered her back down on the bed before finally pulling out of her and lying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, enjoying what little time they had left. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to.

"I gotta go," she said sadly after a little while.

He tightened his grip on her like a child refusing to give up their favourite toy to someone else.

"Stay," he begged.  
"I wish I could," she said.

He sighed and kissed her before finally letting go off her reluctantly.

"Alright, I'll accept it for now," he said.  
"That's all I ask," she said and sat up.  
"But it won't be like this forever," he sat up too and kissed her neck. "I got you now and I'm not letting you go without a fight."  
"You don't need to fight for me," she said.  
"Oh, but I do. I'm gonna fight till I win and I haven't won until you're in this bed for good," he said.


	7. No more

Almost a month had passed with secret nightly meetings and secret stolen moments in the daytime and Roman was more than just hooked. He'd always known she was the woman of his dreams but now he was completely sure. It wasn't just a crush. It was love. Pure, deep love. He wanted her for good and he knew she felt the same way about him. There was just still one obstacle in their way and his name was Sami.

"No!" Dean placed a hand on Roman's chest to hold him back.  
"But he's hurting her," Roman whimpered.  
"You promised her," Dean reminded him.

He knew Dean was right. He had promised her to not come running when they would hear Sami scream at her and right now that was what was going on. Sami's voice got carried through the entire house and as always there was only silence in return from her side. It killed Roman everytime Sami had a blow up. He wanted to protect her, to beat up Sami, to steal her away from him, to keep her safe, but he had promised her not to react at all. It was just so hard. Dean and Seth were always there to remind him of his promise but it didn't make it any less painful.

"Go to bed," Seth said once Sami's voice had died down.

Roman nodded and went to his room. He knew she would come in there later. They no longer met up in the kitchen. She would quietly make her way to his room for a few hours. He had never imagined falling in love with her would be so painful but he was hurting everyday and still he was ready to hurt even worse as long as it meant that he could have her.

"Hey beautiful," he mumbled as she crawled into his bed a few hours later.

She cuddled up, more needy than ever, and he knew she was in a bad place. She was always feeling bad after one of Sami's blow ups and he hated that he wasn't allowed to be there to protect her.

"Tell me," he said and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Just a few slaps," she sighed.  
"Just? Don't ever tone it down," he felt angry.  
"He's catching on," she said.  
"To us?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she breathed out hard. "He doesn't know it's you but he's catching on to something going on. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."

He tightened his grip around her, growling lowly at her words.

"Don't leave me," he got out between gritted teeth.  
"I don't want to," she said.  
"Just come clean with him. Stay here and tell him to fuck off," he said.  
"You don't get it. As long as we're under the same roof, I'll never be completely safe. You can't be by my side 24 hours a day," she said.

He let out a loud growl and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He knew she was right. He could try his best but he couldn't be around her at all times. Either he took her out of the house or they got Sami out of the house. There wasn't room for all three of them if their relationship should stand any chance to survive.

After a few hours she disappeared again, leaving him to his own hurt and distress. She went back to her room, climbing back into bed with Sami, slept a little but never enough. He swore once again to himself that it wouldn't always be like this. He would get her, she would be in his bed every night, she would be able to sleep. He would keep her safe and sound.

As the morning light drew close, she once again got out of bed, bright and early as always. She smiled as the smell of coffee reached her like always as she stepped out of their room. As always she could count on Dean being up.

"Good morning," he said and poured her a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, chick magnet," she said.  
"Chick magnet? Not my usual nickname but I can't argue with it," he grinned and winked.

His grin disappeared as he looked behind her. She turned her head to see Sami standing there and he didn't look happy.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Dean said.

He quickly left the kitchen, feeling his hands twitch for a fight with Sami but knowing he couldn't do it. As the last month had gone by and all secrets had seen the light, he found it harder and harder to be in the same room as Sami and most times he would retreat even though he hated leaving Nancy alone with him.

"Coffee?" She reached the cup towards Sami.

He took it from her but didn't break eye contact.

"Is it Dean?" He asked angrily.  
"Dean what?" She asked confused.  
"Is he the one you're seeing behind my back?" He sneered.  
"I'm not seeing anyone. Don't be silly, Sami. You're seeing ghosts," she said.

It all went so fast. She couldn't get away as he suddenly threw the hot coffee from the mug at her. She managed to turn her head but the coffee hit her neck. A burning hot pain seared through her.

Roman jumped to his feet faster than ever as her scream went through the entire house, sending chills down every man's spine. Something had to be very wrong. She never screamed. She was always dead silent. He ripped the door to his room open and ran towards the kitchen. He heard other doors opening as well, knowing her scream had gotten everyone out of their rooms. He found her on her knees in the kitchen, eyes full of tears, shaking from pain. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together as he saw Sami put the mug on the table and the brown liquid on her neck.

"What the fuck did you do?" He shouted.

He didn't expect an answer back. It was just pure anger that had made him shout. He quickly pulled her up from the floor and ran with her to the bathroom. Dean was standing in the open door, her scream had made him stop his original plan of getting in the shower, and as he saw Roman come running with her, he quickly stepped aside and let them in. Roman placed her in the shower, grabbed the shower head and turned on the cold water. She shivered as the cold water ran down her but she didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Nancy, but I gotta do this," he said.

She just nodded slowly, not able to form any words in the moment. He held the shower head with one hand while he gently grabbed her jaw with the other and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"No more, Nancy, you hear me? No more!" He said.

Dean clenched his fists and started walking back towards the kitchen. If it hadn't been for Seth stepping out and placing his hand on Dean's chest, he surely would have started pounding away on Sami the moment he reached him. Seth lifted his finger to his lips to keep Dean silent.

"Listen," Seth said lowly.

Dean listened and could clearly hear Sami on the phone with what he could only assume was someone working for WWE with the way he talked about moving to one of their other houses.

"I've heard enough to know they have an opening in one of the other houses from next week," Seth still talked lowly.  
"He better lay low for his remaining time here or Roman's gonna mess him up real bad and I'm gonna be right there next to him," Dean said.  
"He's gonna take her away," Seth said.  
"The hell he is!" Dean growled.  
"Ssh," Seth shushed the angry man. "Let him stay in that belief. Let's get down to Roman and Nancy and tell them."  
"One week," Dean growled warningly. "One fucking week or I'm ripping him to pieces."  
"I hear you, brother," Seth said.

It didn't take long for Seth and Dean to deliver the news to Roman and Nancy. Roman didn't care about one week. He flat out wanted to kill Sami. Only Nancy's plea of not doing so kept him at the spot. He had turned off the water, inspecting the damage. Luckily she didn't need the hospital but her skin was red and she was in pain.

"Nancy," Sami walked into the bathroom.

All three men tensed up, ready to tear him limb from limb if she would allow it. Only her begging eyes made them sit in their spots on the floor, dreaming about hurting him.

"I'm sorry I tripped and spilled on you," he continued.

Roman gritted his teeth. Sami really had the audacity to lie. He didn't even know why he had expected any different. Sami moved slowly over the floor, testing the waters, knowing one wrong move might cause him a beatdown. Once he was over where she was, he reached his hand down to her.

"Come on, Nancy. Let's go back to our room. I got some news to share," he said.

She took a deep breath and took his hand, allowing him to help her up. He played the role as concerned boyfriend as many times before and she played along like always. Just one more week. That was all she had to do. She could make it. As long as she had Roman to keep her sane, she could make it through another week. One last week.

"Thank you for helping her," Sami said as he started moving her out of the bathroom.  
"Someone had to," Dean said.

Once back in their room he filled her in on them moving the upcoming Monday. She didn't ask why and he just let out half a lie about how it would be best to live in the same house as Kevin when they were to start a storyline together. She pretended to believe him as many times before.

The days seemed to go by painfully slow as everyone in the house counted them down in their heads, just waiting for it to be over. Monday morning arrived and their bags were packed, lined up in the hallway next to the front door. A worker for WWE had come by early to take the key so they could give it to whoever would move in next.

"Taxi's here," Sami proclaimed as they heard the car honk outside. "It's been fun, guys. See you at work."

He opened the front door, grabbed his bags and moved out of the house. She grabbed her bags too but instead moved them in the other direction. Sami turned around confused as he saw she wasn't following. He watched as Baron took the bags from her and disappeared towards Roman's room with them.

"Nancy?" He asked.

He put his bags down and took a step towards the front door again. He was immetiately blocked by Roman who stepped forward, filling up the entire doorway with his arms crossed. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle by the sight, thinking back on the many times he had blocked her path like that, trapping her in the kitchen. Now he was blocking the path again, only this time it was to keep Sami from coming back in.

"She's not coming with you," he said.  
"I don't understand," Sami said.  
"You're not gonna hurt her anymore," Roman said.  
"Nancy?" Sami asked again, trying to look at her behind Roman. "Come on, Nancy. We need to go."  
"I'm not going with you," she said.  
"See," Roman twisted a little smile. "She's done with you and so are the rest of us. If you're smart, you're gonna move on and never look back. If you're not and you try to get your hands on her again, I'm gonna break you in half."

He took a step forward and grabbed Sami's shirt, yanking him close while dropping his head down to his level.

"I know everything you did to her and the only reason you're still able to walk is because she asked me not to hurt you back. But it ends now, Sami. You hear me? It fucking ends now! If you ever touch her again, you're gonna end up in a wheelchair," he said. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Sami whispered.  
"Good," Roman let go off Sami's shirt and stood up tall again. "Now fuck off!"

They all watched as Sami grabbed his bags again and walked over to the taxi. He kept his head low as he got into the car. Once it started driving away, Roman turned around with the biggest smile on her face. He strode fast towards her, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her up from the floor and kissed her. Finally he was allowed to show his feelings in front of everyone. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her fingers in his hair as he moved her through the house towards his room.

"Gym anyone?" Seth asked with a smirk.  
"Yeah, we better give them some privacy," Baron chuckled.

That night Roman felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. He didn't have to wait for the house to go quiet and secretly wait for her. She was already there in his bed. He didn't have to feel sad, watching her leave after a couple of hours. She was going nowhere.

"I told you I wouldn't stop fighting until you were in my bed for good," he said and pulled her up on his chest.  
"I'm glad you didn't give up on me," she placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him. "I love you, Roman."  
"I love you too, beautiful," he said and pulled her further up so he could kiss her.  
"I got a good feeling about this," she said against his lips.  
"Oh, you do?" He chuckled.  
"I bet you that my insomnia will go away soon," she said.  
"I most definately will do my best to tire you out completely," he said.

He rolled her over on her back and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.  
"No, but I'll pretend it does if you'll continue kissing it better," she giggled.  
"Oh beautiful," he said and ran his tongue over her neck. "I'll do whatever you want as long as you're here with me."  
"I'll never leave you," she promised.


End file.
